


Mermaid Of Summer

by Redreddraws7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Boys Kissing, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided America/Japan (Hetalia), Top England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redreddraws7/pseuds/Redreddraws7
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a 23 year old out at sea looking to do something more with his life. He stumbles upon a beautiful man with golden hair, blue eyes and a fish tail. Wait...A FISH TAIL?!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is again, from my wattpad redreddraws3. This is a UkUs story cause I'm into that shiz. Imma give you a little warning for chapter 2 and 3.
> 
> Arthur almost drowns in chapter 2 and Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, and Arthur all die in chapter 3.
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

It was a calm day out at sea, no waves crashed upon the small row boat with a man in it. That man's name was Arthur Kirkland. He was an adventurer, an explorer. He had been sailing on his little row boat for about a month living on fish and boiling sea water for fresh water.

Why was this man out in sea with a small boat? Why as I said before he was an explorer, he didn't like company with him so he made himself a big enough boat that could store books, trading items, a pot and a pan, with two paddles so he could row his boat.

The man grew up in a small town in England, with his 4 big brothers. His mother and father had died of an unknown illness when he was younger so his brothers took care of him until he was around 11. Then suddenly they stopped talking to him and probably didn't even know he existed.

They always left him alone by himself without telling him so he grew up distant from his family and friends.

But he had a strange longing to be out in the open sea looking for mysterious creatures and documenting his journey in an old book. 

When he turned 23 he built himself a row boat and left his family without telling them and off he went into the sea.

So here he was. Alone in the vast sea with nothing but his mind and books.

He thought he saw a ripple and a couple of bubbles from a rock he was near but he decided against it, thinking it was his imagination.

'It is very hot out since it is the afternoon, it might be hallucinations...'

He thought he saw the shimmer of red, white and blue, but he mentally slapped himself and excused it as him missing the UK.

'The flag of the UK is red, white, and blue, I might just miss seeing it.' 

He thought he saw a mop of blond hair but he shook it off as him remembering his rival, Francis.

'Francis has blond hair, sure not as wheat like, but he still has blond hair. French bastard...'

And he totally didn't see glasses and a face in the wat- wait glasses and a face?

Arthur peered over the edge of the boat timidly looking into the water. It started to ripple and gurgle before he quickly took his head back and out came a magnificent creature above his boat. With shining scales, a mop of blond hair with a toned body and sparkling blue eyes. This creature was so majestic, sailing over his hea-

"Oh shit!" A plop was heard next to him and a strangely American accent as the magnificent creature belly flopped. 

Oh so the creature wasn't all that magnificent but still extremely beautiful.

The creature resurfaced again, hair still somehow fluffy even though he just dived underwater.

Arthur stared at half human half fish. Yeah that's right, he was seeing a mermaid. Well technically merman but we're generalizing here so meh.

The merman smiled up at the human.

"Hello there! I'm Alfred what's your name?" Alfred handing him his webbed hand to shake.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." The man stared in awe at the creature, shaking his wet hand. Never had he seen a real mermaid up so close! His brothers used to tease him for liking mystical creatures but he always ignored them and went his own way. By his own way meaning meeting a mermaid in the middle of probably the Atlantic ocean.

"Wow dude! I like your accent. You sound hot!" The American mermaid(merman!) was very forward and didn't even realize what he said.

The British gentleman blushed and coughed a bit.  
"Well I am from the UK. You sound like your from America."

"Well duh, I was born near America! Sometimes people will throw their trash into the ocean though and it gets stuck in my bro's hair." Alfred pouted as he thought of all the times he had to pull plastic out of his brother's hair.

Arthur looked down at the American mermaid(merman!) wanting to know more about this strange creature.   
"You have a brother?" Arthur asked as the American was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah his name is Mattie! He was born near Canada. He's awfully quiet and forgettable and he has this pet seal that he named Kumajiro. Kinda looks like me if I had longer hair with violet eyes and a red and white tail with a curl in my hair instead of my awesome Nantucket!" Alfred flicked one pointed ear and pointed to his so called awesome peice of hair that defied the law of physics.

Why? Cause it didn't want to.

Arthur thought back to his own brothers. The two look alike not twins and his brother who kinda looked like him but with more freckles. His Welsh brother wasn't always remembered but he was still included in the conversation, his Irish and northern Irish brothers didn't always see eye to eye and always fought between who's nationality was better.

It was kind of stupid really.

His mother had a little bit of each within her. How she was so kind and gentle, how she always held and sang to him when he was a chi-

"DUDE." The Englishman jolted, frightened by the loud noise the American mermaid(merman!) made. He also felt sea water thrown on him as Alfred's tail slapped back into the water.

"Finally! *Sharkus! I thought you died!" Alfred said pressing a hand to his heart dramatically.

"I understand the yelling part but not the sea water part!" Arthur yelled angrily as Alfred only laughed in his direction.

"Shock helps ya wake up!" He smiled up at the British man snugly.

Suddenly Arthur heard a scream and soon enough he felt hand around his neck and the smell of fish and ocean on him. Alfred was crying about some sea ghost while Arthur dumbfoundedly held Alfred in his arms. He saw another gurgle and ripple forming before another head popped up. 

This time the head had a lighter shade of blond, lighter than Alfred's but darker than Arthur's, with violet eyes and glasses. He was a bit pale but non the less if he was somewhat blind then he would've mistaked the man for Alfred.

The man sighed. "Al, you worried me, and what are you doing in a human's arms?" The man said quietly.

Alfred relaxed. "Oh hey Mattie. Also I made a new friend! His name is Arthur and he has this hot accent!" 

Again Arthur blushed at having his accent called hot by the oblivious mermaid(merman!) and by being called a friend. He hadn't had any real friends(I mean if you count Francis) and he did have a Romanian and Norwegian friend, with which they also shared a love of magic with him.

They had a little club where they would perform dark magic and try to summon satan a few times before giving up. Strangely, they mostly summoned a Russian man.

But they got separated by the time they were in highschool. They had went back to their respective countries to continue their studies while Arthur was once again left alone with the Frenchman.

The thought of having a friend again(a mythical creature at that) warmed his heart as he smiled softly to himself.

"Dude? You okay bro?" Alfred waved a hand in front of the dazed British man.

"O-oh! Sorry about that." Arthur said jolting out of his memories. Again.

"That's the second time you've spaced out on me dude! Also could ya please put me down? I'm about to be roasted fish if I stay out on the surface." Alfred said squirming a bit in his grip.

Arthur gently lowered his arms as Alfred "gracefully" flopped into the water. 

"How so graceful..." Mattie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I'm graceful! I just like flopping cause it's easier." Alfred pouted.

Arthur snickered at him from his boat.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Mattie once again rolled his eyes.

"Mattie I swear to god I'll tell that quote on quote 'hot Prussian merman' that you called him hot and that you have-" 

"Okay okay jesus Murphy!" Mattie put his tail and hands up in surrender.

Meanwhile Arthur was having a laughing fit. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, cheeks were as red as that Spaniard's tomatoes.

"Al I think we broke him." Mattie said, concerned for the brit.

"...should we drag him into the sea or onto that rock for the pelicans to peck at him?" Alfred asked, grabbing one of Arthur's legs.

"Alfred Fucking Jones! We are not going to murder him! We're mermen not sirens!" Mattie kinda yelled, using his brother's full name.

Alfred rolled his eyes and let go of the man's leg. "Okay Matthew Williams."

Matthew sighed and put his face in his hands. "I really don't know what to do with you..."

Arthur eventually calmed down and wiped away his tears. "Ah, sorry about that loves, I lost my composure there..."

Alfred blushed at being called love. He liked it.

Matthew felt a tug on his tail. "Oh! I promised to help Gilbert with something." He blushed.

Alfred gave him the look.  
"Make sure to use protection."

"What no! It's nothing like that I swear!" Matthew hid his blushing face and dove underwater.

"Make sure to stay safe and away from sharks! And Squids!" Alfred yelled down at the water.

Arthur gave him a small smile

"Oh! I forgot to ask, would ya like to see the ocean?" Alfred turned Arthur, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"That's why I came out here." Arthur said crossing his arms.

"No silly! I mean under the ocean with the fish and the coral! So many colors! Sure it might seem like blue and blue to humans like yourself, but...to me, it's colorful and devoid of color at the same time." Alfred looked down at the ocean with a smile and leaned on the boat.

"I get to be with my brother and my friends but I want something more. I look up to birds you know." Alfred chuckled softly.

"They can go anywhere without restrictions, they can see land and ocean alike, while..I'm just stuck here..." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur looked at Alfred with a softness that was foreign to him. He reached down and thread his fingers in the others hair. The mermaid(merman!) Tensed, before he relaxed into the touch.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, the silence comfortable between them until Alfred unfortunately pulled away. 

"As I asked before, do you wanna see my home?" Alfred looked at the brit in the boat.

"But how would I be able to breathe underwater?" Arthur asked.

"I am a merman y'know, which means I am a mythical creature soo..." Alfred reached up and pulled the surprised brit down and kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his hand and diving underwater.


	2. Under The Sea (please don't copyright me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you summarize a chapter? I think I'm stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so used to shitposting that idk what's going on in this chapter mostly cause I haven't read over it in a week.

  
_Last Chapter:_

_"As I asked before, do you wanna see my home?" Alfred looked at the brit in the boat._

_"But how would I be able to breathe underwater?" Arthur asked._

_"I am a merman y'know, which means I am a mythical creature soo..." Alfred reached up and pulled the surprised brit down and kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his hand and diving underwater._

...

The surprised British man felt himself being dragged into water. He felt the cold liquid all around him but strangely he felt..calm. He heard the swish of Alfred's tail around him as he was being dragged. He peeped open an eye and saw life all around them. 

From the smallest of fish, to the colorful coral and plants. He thought the water was going to be dark and murky with barely any life. It took his breath away. Literally. He felt himself losing air as he tried to swim to the surface but he felt a weight pull him back down.

"You know you can breath underwater now right?" Alfred's voice filled Arthur's ears.

Arthur looked at the mermaid(merman!) In surprise.

"Lemme explain. You see I kissed you and such and since I'm a mythical creature technically I have some sort of magical ability. That ability is the mermaid's kiss which can temporarily either make people mermaid's or give them gills for them to breathe underwater. You never know. Oh and by the way I temporarily made ya a mermaid." 

Arthur looked behind him to see a blue, white, and red tail where his legs should be. Arthur felt gills on his neck. He timidly moved his tail.  
'Strange...'

They weaved around rocks and such until they came to a cave.

"Ah, cave sweet cave!" 

The cave was filled with nothing but darkness. There was some shells and colored rocks on the sidelines that gave it a crab type of feeling. Inside had some seaweed hanging in front of the entrance and flat rocks were leading them to the entrance. 

It was impressive but he was not that impressed.

"So what do ya think?" Alfred smiled at him. His eyes seemed to glow more in the dimmed lighting.

"Oh I like it very much love, I love the um..shells decorating the sidelines." Arthur lied flicking a now pointed ear.

"Woah really? Thanks dude!" Alfred glomped him. 

"Ack! Don't choke me you git!" Arthur struggled to get out of Alfred's hold. 

"Don't die dude." Alfred said letting go of Arthur as the brit took a dramatic breath in.

"Once you're done not dying follow me." Alfred smiled at Arthur. Arthur glared at Alfred and followed the mermaid(merman!) Into the cave.

It lightly glowed a mix of blue and red, making Arthur curious as to what caused the mystical light.

"Here's the inside of the cave! Oh and that light?" He pointed up to a hole covered by scales.   
"Those are some of me and Mattie's shedded scales. They kinda turn opaque when shedded."

"Hmm..fascinating..." Arthur said, swishing his tail lightly. Suddenly a knock echoed from the outside.

"Oh! That might be Kiku. He's the only one the knocks. Stay here for a sec." Alfred swam away and Arthur could only faintly make out the voices. Something alone the lines of human and friend. Suddenly he heard the swishing of water and Alfred appeared with a young man.

He had black hair and brown eyes. His tail was white with a red spot in the center. Arthur concluded that he didn't go up to the surface alot since he was pale. 

"So you so keeks, this is my new human friend Arthur! He's from Britain and has this hot accent and these really hairy eyebrows too." Alfred pulled the spluttering British man into a hug.

"Excuse you! My eyebrows are not hairy! They just grow fast and thickly!" 

"Soooo...they're hairy." Alfred bluntly stated.

"Why you-" Kiku looked onto the scene ahead with slight jealously. Was Alfred going to leave him for his new human friend? The Japanese man had been hoping to date Alfred for many years but the poor boy was too oblivious to any of Kiku's advances and it was really getting to him.

He wished he was Arthur right now. Minus the eyebrows of course.   
Arthur. The name left a bitter taste in Kiku's mouth and he hasn't even said it yet. 

"Hello? Sea to Kiku? You there?" Alfred lightly shook Kiku. Kiku jolted out of his thoughts and slightly smiled at Alfred.

"Ah, I'm terribry sorry for I am tired." Kiku lied. The teen didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh! Okay! Well see ya later." Alfrsd gave him a smile and waved at Kiku's retreating form. 

Kiku quickly swam out the cave.   
"Just you wait Arthur..."

Arthur sensed the tension coming from the man but didn't worry about it. 

"Oh, the kiss is wearing off. Let's get you back to the surface!" Alfred took Arthur's hand and swam out the cave. Arthur blushed to his ear tips, feeling Alfred's warm hand. 

Soon enough they were back the docked boat. Arthur's tail and gills had disappeared and somehow he was still in his clothes. 

Why you may be asking? Cause, magic.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon, birds flew into the sky, their silhouettes only visible. It was a spectacular sight indeed. Much better than watching from his rooftop, trees getting in the way and cars screeching always didn't set the mood.

But out here in the ocean, it was peaceful. It was only him and Alfred, the water below sloshing with any sudden movement, Arthur could even hear a few pelicans in the distance.

He felt something soft come into his grip. He looked down at his dangling hand which was now curled around Alfred's soft golden hair. 

"Pet me damn it..." The teen mumbled, wait was he blushing? Or was it from the sunset? 

Arthur smiled down at Alfred and slowly scratched the boys scalp, hearing a content sigh escape his lips.

Soon enough it was almost night time. The sun had almost fully set and the sky darkened to a purple/blue hue. 

Alfred took Arthur's hand off of his head, much to his disappointment.  
"I-I have to go, Mattie's probably looking for me...bye!" 

Alfred dove underwater, Arthur seeing the shimmer of red, white, and blue, before silence induced.

He smiled down at where the boy was. He was strange indeed. But he did look absolutely adorable with a blush.

Arthur sighed and decided to stay up a bit longer, the moon was certainly bright, making the water silver.

He felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see a mop of black hair.

"Kiku?" Arthur said remembering the strange mermaid(merman!) 

The man leaned over to the boats edge before he gasped, sending water flying into his mouth, he was being dragged down.

He tried to squirm but his lungs were quickly filling with water. He was being pushed down forcibly by god knows what. 

He finally managed to kick the thing away, it crying in pain. Arthur tried his best to swim up but he was being dragged down by his legs. Arthur couldn't take it any longer and he blacked out.

...

It was around late at night when he heard sloshing in the water. He decided nothing of it since fish tended to be noisy swimmers.

But since he was already awake he decided to go see if Arthur was still up. Alfred swam to the surface as per usual, and looked into the empty boat with confusion. Where had Arthur gone? Confusion soon turned into fear as he dived back down.

"Arthur! Artie! Eyebrows? Dude?" He called out for Arthur, sniffing around for a kinda green warm scent that Alfred didn't know of until he found his body laying limp near some seaweed. 

Alfred gasped in shock and heaved Arthur's body back up to the surface. He thought he felt a glare on his back but he thought nothing of it. He layed Arthur on the flat rock next the boat, pushing on his chest multiple times. It didn't work. He karate chopped his stomach. Still nothing. He put his weight on Arthur. It was just down right uncomfortable.

Alfred checked his pulse to make sure he was still somewhat alive and found a kinda weak pulse. Alfred let out a breath of relief at that. He was still alive.

Alfred got an idea he had yet to try. 

Alfred karate chopped Arthur's neck. The brit immediately woke up, throwing up large amounts of water while Alfred pat his back softly.

"What happened to you dude? I found your body literally limp, almost dead, underwater." Alfred asked with worry in his voice.

"I-I don't know...I felt something or someone tug me down underneath and push me down..I tried to escape but they held my legs and I ran out of breath." 

"What did they look like?" Alfred asked. He knew it wasn't Mattie, cause Mattie was probably too busy fucking a certain Prussian to really drown Arthur.

"All I saw before I was pulled down was black hair and pale skin. I know it's not your friend Kiku since he seemed to polite to do such a thing." 

"Oh well..I'll deal with it tomorrow." He gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek which caused the brit to flush bright red.

"Just don't worry me like that again?" Alfred said looking into Arthur's green orbs. Arthur didn't have time to answer as Alfred dived underneath the surface again.

"What a strange little thing..." Arthir murmured to himself, feeling the spot where Alfred kissed him. He smiled to himself. He decided to stay on the rock. One, it was warm. Two, it would probably be safer than being in a boat. Arthur didn't want to risk almost drowning again.

...

Arthur had stayed up all night. He did get a couple of 20 minute naps here and there but was woken up by the sloshing of water. And so, being the paranoid man he now was, he stayed up all night to avoid being drowned in his sleep.

Alfred went back up to the surface the next day and took a good look at Arthur's face.

"Wow! You look like shit!" 

"Thanks for the compliment." Arthur said dryly. His hair was a tad bit, oh just the tiniest bit messed up. His eyes were blood shot, he honestly looked like he had been worrying all night.

"Dude did you like, stay up for the rest of the night?" Alfred started fixing Arthur's hair up a bit.

"Not at all." He paused to yawn. "I've been up for hours." 

"And when you mean hours you mean literally all night?" Alfred gave him an unimpressed look.

"I mean I did take a couple naps here and there." He felt a flick on his forehead.

"That's not healthy dude! How long were they, 20 minutes?" Arthur looked down at the rock. Alfred sighed and picked up Arthur, tossing him into his boat. 

"Go. To. Sleep. I have nothing better to do so I'll just stay here." Alfred settled near Arthur's dangling arm, putting the limp appendage on his head. Arthur tangled his fingers into the blonde's hair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Alfred looked up at the brit, sighing slightly before looking back down at his tail. "You're an idiot you know that right?" Nothing came out of the brits lips so Alfred leaned against the boat, drifting off for a small nap.

...

Arthur woke up. A couple hours had passed and it was now afternoon. He felt refreshed and was about to sit up before he felt something soft in his grip. Guessing it was Alfred he took his fingers from the boy's head, the teen mumbling as he did so. 

Arthur decided to watch the boy sleep. Yes it does sound creepy but- you know what? Shut up. 

As I was saying, Arthur decided to watch the boy sleep. His glasses were skewered, and his face held a childlike quality. His hair was a bit messed up from Arthur having his fingers tangled in Alfred's hair for so long.

His pointed ears seemed to twitch every now and then, along with his tail which was slowly fanning in the water.

The teens blue eyes fluttered open. Oh god his eyes. They reflected the sky and ocean at the same time. Looking into them was like swimming in a sea full of blue.

Alfred yawned sending Arthur's heart flying out the window- um...sea. 

"Good afternoon love." Arthur said amusing himself with Alfred's flushed face. 

"And a good afternoon to ya too." Alfred said pulling the brit's arm down so he could be pet.

"At this point you don't even need me. Just take my arm." Arthur rolled his eyes before tangling his fingers in Alfred's golden locks. 

"Ah yes, lemme just chop off you arm and feed the rest of you to the sharks."  
Alfred said rolling his eyes. The two sat in silence before they burst out laughing. 

"If any of my friends saw this they would think we were a couple or something." Alfred said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Haha I fucking hate you!"

"Hate you too eyebrows!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing long things cause then I think people won't read the whole thing :(


	3. Death, Death, And More Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, death and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered I forgot to include one line in the original on wattpad so now I can edit it into this AO3 version.

After they calmed down from their laugh attack, Alfred went to go hunting. He may be half fish but he can still eat fish. It's like frogs eating smaller frogs. You get it.

Arthur looked up at the sky. The sky. One of the things Arthur now loved. He never really payed attention to the sky when he was younger, always looking down around him. But now that he had met Alfred, he was looking at the sky and how beautiful the sky was.

The sky and ocean were like Alfred. Carefree, open, beautiful. While he was the ground. Changing, down to earth, not as open or carefree as the sky. But yet, those two different things, blended together to make earth, the horizon.

When had Arthur started to think like this? When he met Alfred. That merman made his life 10x better. He couldn't help yearn for home though. Had his brothers noticed his disappearance? Did they even care? Arthur sighed at these negative thoughts crowding his head.

'Of course they wouldn't notice. They barely noticed when I was younger.' Arthur sat up and looked around him.

Ocean.

The ocean was a big place wasn't it? Alfred could go anywhere he wanted. See different animals, and see a whole other world different from humans. Arthur found land boring now. Land was already explored and inhabited by humans. But the ocean wasn't. There was so much to see, so much to do.

Arthur looked at the rock next to him.  
'Did Alfred have anymore family members?' He didn't see and parents around. Alfred's parents should be alive if he's around his early twenties. Maybe their dead? 

Arthur found himself splashed with water again and looked down to see a smirking Alfred. 

"You bloody git! Why is it always water? A nice slap on the shoulder would've been nice!" Arthur yelled at the bobbing form in the water.

"As I said before, shock is more effective for waking up. So cold water + a dazed English man with big eyebrows = wake." Alfred smirked.

"You are unbelievable." Arthur facepalmed.

"I know, and that's why I'm awesome!" 

Arthur shook his head and water was sent flying in different directions. Soon it was back to its semi-fluffy state. 

Arthur felt some plop in his lap. It smelled quite fishy. He looked down and he saw a fish with half of it bitten off like in those cartoons.

"I already had my share, you can have the rest." Alfred said wiggling a pointed ear.

Arthur got out a stick and lighter and started roasting the fish while Alfred looked on with big curious eyes. 

"Why do humans roast fish?" Alfred asked.

Arthur bit into the fish. "We can't eat things raw like mermaids since we can get diseases and die. So we roast things to get rid of the bacteria."

"Wow! Mermaids must have a stronger immune system than humans then." He said rolling around in the water.

Arthur bit the fish and looked down at Alfred. "You know, you remind a bit like a dolphin."

Alfred tilted his head. "Hm? Why?"

"Well for starters, you are quite sociable, you talk alot and do a lot of tricks. Even if they fail most of the time." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred thought for bit before speaking again. "You remind me of seaweed."

"Flattering."

"Hey lemme finish! As I was saying, you remind of seaweed cause one, your eyes are green kinda like seaweed, two, you kinda stay in one place, never really moving." 

Arthur pet the teen's head while he finished eating his fish, letting Alfred bury the remains somewhere. 'He's like a dolphin and dog mixed in one.' 

Alfred's head bobbed back up to the surface, a proud look on his face. Arthur just laughed and Alfred bumped his head against the Brit's fingers. Arthur once again on instinct, tangled his fingers in Alfred's hair. The two sat comfortably, talking about anything that came across their minds, before Alfred had to return to the sea.

...

This became a routine for them. Arthur would wait for Alfred to come up to the surface, they would talk and laugh, maybe they would share a fish. Arthur told Alfred more about land and land animals, while Alfred talked about the sea and it's creatures. 

Over time Arthur felt more comfortable with Alfred while Alfred got comfortable real fast. Before the merman would leave he would give Arthur a peck on the cheek, leaving the Brit in shock and his ears tips red.

...

It had been two weeks. Arthur and Alfred at this point were friends with benefits. A special relationship of sorts. Arthur was sleeping in his boat comfortably when he felt a tug on his arm. He opened his eyes and looked down from a distance, yanking his arm away.

"Hello?" Arthur said getting out a pocket knife. He heard a sigh and he saw- wait Kiku? 

"Kiku? Is there anything you need?" Arthur was actually surprised. He hadn't really interacted with the Japanese merman alot so what DID he need?

Kiku pulled himself onto the boats edge and growled at Arthur. "This about Alfred. A talk only you a me will have." 

Arthur flinched and felt himself being pulled forward. 

"Listen here Arthur. I've had my eye on Alfred for literal years, and you coming out of no where and taking his attention has really been bothering me. 'Oh Arthur!' This! 'Omg Arthur said' That!" 

Arthur was really confused. Was Kiku jealous? Arthur suddenly got defensive and shoved the merman back into the water and looked down at him.

"Now listen here Kiku, I was just a normal man out at sea looking for adventure and all that great stuff when I suddenly saw a mysterious creature I had never seen before approach me. I was curious of course and I conversed with him. My intention was to never seduce him, I just wanted to get to know him a bit. Why don't you go confess and actually, oh I don't know, talk to him?!"

Kiku opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it, looking lost in his thoughts. Arthur crossed his arm in an annoyed manner, glaring at Kiku.

Kiku soon seemed to find his words.  
"Why didn't I just do that sooner? And of course Alfred wouldn't be interested in a human. One breathes air and the other lives in water." Kiku dived back underwater.

Arthur glared at the spot Kiku was.  
"He could've at least said thank you."

Arthur sighed after a minute and layed down in the boat.   
'Alfred wouldn't be interested in a human. One breathes air and the other lives in water'

Arthur sighed sighed again. 'Why did this make me feel...somewhat hurt? I only think as Alfred as a friend...'

Arthur looked up at the sky. The sky he fell in love with. 

'Or...do I?'

...

Kiku swan over to Alfred's cave early in the morning as the sun was just rising.   
'Alfred usually leaves in the late morning, so he should still be asleep.' 

He knocked on the cave three times before a tired Alfred swam to the entrance. Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Kiku? What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Alfred asked looking up to see the sun rising.

Kiku blushed and looked away.   
"You see Alfred-Kun...I have something to tell you..."

Alfred tilted his head not catching on to what Kiku was implying.  
"What did you want to tell me?" 

"Ever since I first saw you I fell in love, your golden hair, your sky blue eyes, your shining personality....Alfred...I love you. And I want you to carry my children and be my wife while we sit in a cave for the rest of our lives." 

Alfred was shocked awake. Kiku liked him?

"Okay first of all: I'm a dude, I can't carry eggs, two, I'm a dude so I'd technically be your husband or something. Three, I don't like you like that. I like you as a good friend. Not as a romantic partner. We can still be friends of course! But I just like you as a friend." Alfred said.

Kiku's face fell.   
'IT'S THAT ARTHUR. HE WILL PAY. HE MADE ALFRED LOVE HIM. JUST YOU WAIT ARTHUR.' 

"I understand. I will be going now." Kiku swam away. Alfred didn't pick up on his friends anger but he felt a shiver down his spine.

...

Arthur looked down at Alfred with concern. He looked distracted and was thinking. Alfred leaned against the boat, near Arthur's hand, he didn't even nudge it. Arthur was definitely concerned now.

The brit moved his hand to Alfred's head, making the boy jump a bit before he relaxed.

"What's the matter love?" Alfred sighed and leaned more into the touch. 

"Kiku confessed his love to me. He was kinda creepy about it. He wanted me to be his wife and bear his kids while we live in a cave together for the rest of our lives. I said I only liked him as a friend. But when he left I felt this shiver down my spine. I don't know why." Arthur flinched. 

'So he did confess...I just hope he has enough sense to know I had nothing to do with it..' Arthur thought.

"It was probably nothing love." Arthur assured making the mermaid calm down.

They sat like that for the rest of the day, not really having anything to say. They just enjoyed eachothers company. It felt like the last time they would actually have this time to themselves. They pushed that thought to the back of their heads.

'Now's not the time to think negatively.' They both thought. 

...

The moon was already in the sky. Alfred sighed and leaned out of the embrace.   
"I have to go now. Night Arthur." 

"Good night." Arthur prepared himself for a peck on the cheek but was surprised when he felt himself being held by the face. He felt something on his lips, something warm and salty.

Alfred's lips.

Arthur didn't know what to do so he kissed back. It felt like it lasted an eternity. It felt...wrong yet good in a way. Just him and Alfred kissing in the moonlight. 

But...they couldn't be together. Sure Alfred could kiss him all he wanted and he could turn into a merman and follow him into the water. Yet, it was only for a temporary time. Alfred couldn't go on land. Even if they could find a way, their relationship wouldn't and couldn't be accepted. It was a hard truth to swallow, yet Arthur and Alfred had to deal with it.

Alfred finally pulled away to Arthur's disappointment. Alfred's face and ears were flushed and brilliant red, making Arthur chuckle a bit.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh back too, smiling from ear to ear. The one little hair piece seemed to stand a bit straighter when it usually drooped. Maybe it was tied with his emotions?

"I have to go now, Mattie will be waiting for me back home. Night." Alfred said before diving underneath the surface.

Arthur smilee fondly at the area of which Alfred disappeared.   
"Goodnight love..."

...

Arthur had fallen asleep. His hand always tended to dangle over the edge of the boat. Kiku knew that from watching him at night. He decided to calm down after seeing that Arthur and his sweet Alfred were nothing more than friends. When he saw Alfred giving Arthur a peck on the cheek instead of giving him one, Kiku grew angered.

Every night he planned to kill the brit in his sleep, planning ways to hide the body, and to not alert anyone. He always pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, but when he saw that damn limey kissing HIS Alfred, those thoughts came rushing in.

It was a couple hours after the brot had fell asleep. Kiku found out where he hid a knife, at the front of the boat.  
How stupid was this brit?

Kiku stalked around the boat like a shark, knife in hand. He had already found a place to put Arthur's body. He would just leave him on the rock he slept on for many nights. Kiku finally grew the courage to hover over Arthur, so he could place the knife into the Brits neck.

He pressed the cool blade to the skin, waking Arthur up in panic.

But it was too late.

A swift motion was all it took.

And Arthur lay limp.  
...

Alfred got up the next morning and stretched his body, flicking his tail to and fro. He did feel a bit...weird. like something bad had happened but it didn't let him stop him from hunting for his breakfast.

He started swimming up to the surface and paused. 

Blood.

Not just any blood. It was...new...not of fish or of himself..it smelled strangely like...

Green..and Arthur.

Swimming as fast as he could Alfred rushed to the surface, looking in the boat where Arthur usually was. He smelt more blood. More Arthur. But the scent was cold. He saw a trail leading up to the rock and he gasped in shock and horror. His body froze and his blood ran cold. 

'No no no no please no....'

"ARTHUR!" Alfred heaved himself onto the rock and took the brits now cold hand into his. Fat tears fell down his face and onto the surface below. There was dried blood on Arthur's neck, and the man's eyes were closed. His body was cold and lifeless and no matter how many times he shook him, he wouldn't budge.

Arthur was dead.

Alfred wailed, only a thing mermaids did in times of grief and to call to partners, siblings, friends, and parents. A mermaid's wail can be heard from 2-10 miles away at most. Some have reached a whopping 16 miles.

Matthew heard Alfred's wail as he was hunting near the area. He hurried to his brother as quickly as he could, hearing distress and grief hitting him in waves.

Matthew popped his head up out of the water, smelling blood that was not Alfred's or any fishes blood. That made Matthew panic.  
"Alfred, what's going on?"

"H-he Arthur's...he's...he's d-dead.." Alfred managed to choke out before sobbing again, leaping into his brother's open arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

Matthew didn't know Arthur that well. He had seen him once or twice before and had a lovely chat with him. He got most of his information from Alfred. He knew the man made his brother happy and for someone to take that away from him was really shitty.

He knew it was a murder. The blood led to the rock way too obviously. At most if it was a suicide, Arthur would've fallen into the ocean and drowned. The place where the cut was would've been difficult for Arthur to reach, resulting in a smaller cut. And it was in such a weird place too(the back of the neck).

If he truly did commit suicide, then how were his hands not covered in blood? The evidence was there. Arthur had been murdered last night.

But by who? Who murdered Arthur Kirkland? Was he on anyone's bad side?

Then it hit Matthew like a strong wave. His brother had told him that Kiku had told Alfred his feelings for him and that Alfred had told him they were better off friends. He had felt a chill down his spine after Kiku had left.

Matthew widened his eyes. Did Kiku kill Arthur? Alfred had told him that be turned Arthur into a temporary mermaid for a couple hours and they had met only Kiku.

Alfred had fallen asleep in his brother's arms. Matthew had a plan formed in his mind. After taking Alfred back to their cave, he would...pay Kiku a vist...

...

Kiku hid in his cave for the rest of the day. He felt so happy and excited, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit of fear at something. He also felt a bit guilty. He had taken something that Alfred held dear to him, and he knew that Alfred would be in a circle of grief for a while.

The more dark part of Kiku took over.  
That means that Alfred would come crawling to him. Sure he might seek out his brother, but Kiku would show up early, he would wait for his Alfred to look for him, and then that's when his plan would be set into course.

Kiku slightly laughed to himself, stopping before he heard a knock at his cave. Was it Alfred's brother...whatever his name was he didn't really matter.

Kiku went to the entrance before seeing a slightly murderous figure at near the edge of his cave. Kiku gulped.

"Um...may I herp you?" The smaller mermaid said nervously, his accent coming out more. He felt himself slightly losing his breath as he got pinned to the wall, fingers covering his gills.

"Actually yes, you can help me with something." The figure said quietly, his grip on Kiku's neck hardening.   
"I want to know why the fuck you would kill Arthur Kirkland?" 

"I-I needed to get rid of c-com-competition...for Alfred's...r-rove... " Kiku was slowly losing air. The figure roughly titled Kiku's face to meet theirs.

"My brother is not a prize to be won. I know what you want to do with him and how you think you will accomplish your selfish goal. I cannot stand on the sidelines while he goes into your arms." The figure held up something sharp and covered in blood.

A knife. The one Kiku used to kill Arthur.

"Go to hell Kiku Honda." Kiku let out a small cry of fear before his sounds were garbled with blood.

Kiku was now dead. And his brother could now live in peace.

...

It had been a few days since Alfred had left the cave. He never once left to go to the surface which made his skin paler and his eyes dull. His hair was getting grayer and he barely spoke anymore. The only time he left was to push Arthur's boat out in the direction of England, so maybe his family could find him.

It had been shattering seeing the body and boat he was all too familiar with go, and it broke Alfred and when he had heard Kiku had been stabbed to death. It just sent him into a wave of depression.

He was quickly getting thinner, barely having the strength to eat half a fish. He looked older, at least 23, which made Matthew worry.

Alfred had finally decided to stop sulking after a week and go out, not telling his brother before doing so. He had swam around for a bit, watching bubbles swim up to the surface and pop, and fish swimming in schools.

He felt a figure behind him. Something of danger yet his regularly sharp skills had been weakened due to not going out in a while.

He would soon live to regret not leaving sooner when he felt something clamp onto his tail, drawing blood and making Alfred scream out in agony. He tried wailing but only managed to get out a short sound before teeth snapped at his back, snapping his spine and leaving Alfred limp in the shark's grip. 

Alfred was dead. And soon after, Matthew would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Now I kinda feel sad :(


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably rushed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay now I can procrastinate on my next oneshot!

England sat in his bed unable to rest for the past few days. He had been plagued with strange dreams since hanging out with America last week.

His dreams consisted of water and fish tails, particularly a red, white, and blue one, some had blood being spilled into the ocean and others had a face that had blue eyes and golden blond hair.

Somedays the figure would weep over a body that looked strangely like Arthur's, and somedays he could almost feel the golden locks. Somedays he felt like he was in the ocean, and somedays he saw a black figure that reminded him of Japan.

He didn't know why he was having these vivid dreams, and why the figures looked so much like him, America, Japan, and Canadia.

He was about to knock himself out before his phone rung the American anthem. Sighing he picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" He rasped out, cringing at the sound of his voice.

"Uh hey dude. So I've been having these like, weirdly vivid dreams and I don't know why. Like sometimes I feel like I'm submerged in water but not like a drowning way dude, and sometimes I see your face, or something similar to your face. Eyebrows and all. And sometimes I see Kiku and feel like this wave of emotion hitting me right in the face."  
America took a dramatically deep breath and continued.

"And then like sometimes I feel like really sad and shit and I'm holding a dead body that looks like you, and like I'm on a rock. And sometimes I see like this mermaid tail behind me, I don't know what that's all about, OH and I see Mattie too and he's hanging out with Prussia sometimes-" 

"Alfred I need for you to shut up. I've been having similar dreams. Mostly me seeing you down in water, well...someone like you. Sometimes I feel submerged underwater in a drowning way and I even felt a knife to my neck. I saw you and your brother in my dreams and I saw Japan too. Wait I'm coming over right now."  
Arthur said getting up from his bed and walking over to the door.

"Oh no need." Arthur heard three knocks at his front door.

"I've been sitting in your driveway for an hour. Mostly cause I was bored enough to do so." Alfred said hanging up the phone. Arthur sighed and walked over to the door, opening it and letting Alfred inside. 

"Wow, you look like shit." Alfred commented.

"So do you Alfred." Arthur said, grumply taking a seat and motioning for Alfred to do so too.

"So about our dreams, maybe it had something to do with us specifically? My dreams started when I saw you last week at the meeting." Arthur said, really wanting to sleep.

Alfred yawned. "Yeah mine too. And it has other nations that we had talked too and are allies with. So it definitely has something to do with us."

"We were using human names in my dream. Never once using country names so we were human in our dreams." 

"The amount of times we have said the word dream makes me want to jump out a window. Did you see anybody else since you were the human in our weird experience?" 

"Yes. I saw France, Romania, Norway, and my brothers. What about you?"

"Prussia and that's about it as far as I can remember." America said leaning back into his chair.

"We're getting nowhere aren't we?" Arthur sighed.

"Yep." Alfred said popping the P. The two looked into eachothers eyes for a brief moment before stiffening. Memories flashed at the speed of light between. Good memories, bad memories, but most importantly, memories of the ocean, of humans, of rocks and knives, and fish tails...

Alfred specifically had the fish tail and was swimming up to the surface as fast as he could, smiling all the while. He popped his head out of the water.

"Good morning Arthur!" He said putting his head underneath Arthur's arm, the man curling his fingers into Alfred's hair.

"Good morning love." Arthur said affectionately, making Alfred blush a faint pink.

The two started to converse normally, like this was an everyday occurence, soon it was night time and Alfred reached over the boat to peck Arthur lightly on the lips, before diving back into the water, leaving the brit flushed red from ear to ear. The brit layed down and soon fell asleep. 

A new figure showed up. Not Alfred this time, with a knife positioned at Arthur's throat. The man stabbed him, dragging him to a nearby rock and leaving the knife by Arthur.

Before he could dive down a new figure appeared, obliviously Matthew. Matthew grabbed the knife and stabbed Kiku, leaving the man limp in his grasp. Alfred was seen mourning, and a shark came up behind Alfred and Matthew, dragging them down under the surface.

Alfred and Arthur jolted upright, staring at eachother in shock.   
"..you did just see what I saw right?" Alfred was the first to break the 10 second long silence.

"Yes. Yes I did." Arthur said. He was just frozen. In another life, he had...loved Alfred? Alfred used to be a mermaid? He just watcher himself get killed by Japan and Japan getting killed by Canada and Canada and America getting killed by a shark.

It was really hard to take in. 

"Was I really a mermaid in another life? And did I kiss you on the lips and then you died and then Kiku died and then Mattie and me died?" Alfred whispered. Arthur nodded slowly.

"It would appear so." Arthur said, flushing slightly. "You kissed me."  
Alfred blushed from ear tip to ear tip and bit in between his thumb and pointer embarrassingly.

"Yep..." Alfred mumbled out looking away from Arthur. Arthur felt his heart flutter from the sight.   
'Cute..' 

Arthur didn't know what was happening when suddenly an unknown force was pushing him closer to Alfred. Their shoulders brushed and Alfred and Arthur blushed.

Arthur didn't know what sort of power took over him but he turned Alfred's face towards his.

"Wait what are you-" Alfred was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Arthur didn't know what made him do what he did at the time, but he be an idiot to say that it didn't feel good.

Arthur felt a pair of arms around his neck. The brit wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. England deepened the kiss further, sticking his tongue in Alfred's mouth, causing for him to softly groan. They unfortunately had to let go of eachother so they could breath properly, a string of saliva connecting them.

Both their faces flushed red and their eyes seemed to glow in the somewhat dim lighting. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the American's flushed face and brought Alfred into a strong hug.

Alfred hugged back, just as strongly. They didn't say anything to eachother. They just sat there in an embrace. It was calming and had a sweet air to it. 

Finally they pulled away from eachother, smiles wider than before and a few stray tears fell from their eyes.

"Arthur..." America said softly but England shushed him.

"I love you too..." Arthur said before cupping Alfred's face and kissing him again lightly. 

It was warm and sweet. Enough to make the two pass out from exhaustion. They layed there in eachothers embrace.

No more dreams of mermaids, no more bloodshed, no more drama. Just love and eachother. And that's all they needed.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Mermaid Of Summer! This all took at least two months to finish mostly cause of procrastination. See ya on the next oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I love writing. Also sharkus is shark jesus. Yes I know the pun sucks.


End file.
